The Great War
The Great War was an article that explained the cataclysmic battle between Phil and tfiws lihp B.C.E. The Great War Foreground The Great War is considered one of the most cataclysmic events in the universe; after the creation of Liph Tfiws, an evil counterpart to Phil Swift with all of his strength and power, Phil's Barbecue followers were spilt, sliding into Phil or Liph. The events and battles that followed changed everything. Creation of Liph Tfiws When scientists at the Large Hadron Collider were trying to replicate the material Phil Swiftium, the particle accelerator went out of control, and enormous amounts of Phil Swiftium and Flex Tapium were crashing together, risking the destruction of the entire planet. Just before the core of the planet collapsed, Phil Swift flew in and absorbed all the Phil Swiftium and Flex Tapium, making his physical form unstable. Phil somehow, lost control of his physical form, splitting into two beings. One, still Phil Swift but the other, the evil and wicked Liph Tfiws. The wrath of Liph After this, Liph used his reality saw to cut through time and space, manipulating people across time, such as Hitler, Bin Laden, and more; however, this chaos was not enough for him, and he sought to cause further chaos. To do this, he sought the power of Swil Phift. After defeating Swil in battle, Liph took control of Swil. The following battle is considered the true catylist of the events to come. The battle of earth and stone Liph VS. Swil Liph and Swil, the destroyers of many lands Once Swil and Liph had left the land of the Duct tapers, they went out to defeat Phil himself. Using the power of Flex Seal, the two powerful warriors took many lands, defeated even the mighty Jontron in a battle. Phil saw this, and decided to deal with it right when they got to Swift City, realizing all of humanity would be in for a lot of damage when Swil and Liph got their way. Calling out to them, Phil demanded that they stop their actions. He called out to the people, asking them to help, but nay. "Guys? Where did everybody go?" Phil questioned. They were dead, for Liph and Swil had killed many. The only one left was Jon, in the ruins of Swift City, barely clinging to life. Phil saw that there was no other option, and he snapped his fingers. Liph began to laugh. For it did nothing. "Fool! I am as strong as you are!" Liph exclaimed. "And with Swil Phift under my control, there's nothing left for you to do!" Phil gasped in horror. And with that, the battle began. Clash of titans Liph VS. Phil Liph's end After the mighty Phil defeated Liph, Swil had attempted to kill Phil while he was weakened, he failed however, Josephi Krakowski had been there to stop him. After Phil had killed Liph permanently, He freed Swil from Liph's control. "Go in peace, and spread the good word!" Phil called out to Swil. "Praise be to Phil!" Swil exclaimed. Swil and Jontron were healed from all injury, and Swil returned to Philsville. Phil ascended back into his realm, and brought back all the people who died, using his power. Phil in turn, perished, and was sent to the underworld, creating the New Great Rift. Phil's Return After Phil had descended to the underworld, and established the New Great Rift, all of the good Swiftians lived in peace and harmony under their elected leader, and Swift's own son, Vladimir Putin. All of the Swiftians, including Putin, thought Swift was dead. However, Swift, while sacrificed himself for the Swiftians, he did not die. Bound by the indestructible Chains of Hell, his solid Titanium muscles allowed him to rip the chains off of the walls to which they were attached. Afterwards, he sent a distress call to the Grand Council of the Order of the Universe, in which his ex-lover and Father of his son, Vladimir Lenin was the acting Grand Leader, in place of Swift himself. The Battle of Hell and the Rift The Grand Council started a volunteer Army to which all the Swiftians automatically joined, along with many other races. Led by Vladimir Putin, the Grand Army of the Order of the Universe descended to Hell and destroyed with Satan's Armies. Before the GAOU attacked, Swift, still in Hell, warned Satan in a speech. The Swiftians' Scribes documented this speech and is rumored to be the speech Ronald Reagan used when giving a speech about "Mutually Assured Destructio" on national TV in 1983. Wearing armor of solid Phil Swiftium coated with Flex Seal, the soldiers in the army of Satan were no match for the GAOU. After ten days, Satan realized he could could not win. He told his armies, whose numbers had been decimated, to stand down. Satan then surrendered to Swift and allowed him to leave Hell, as long as Swift left him alone. So Phil Swift and the Grand Army of the Order of the Universe ascended back to the New Great Rift This event is known as the Resurrection Post Resurrection After the Resurrection, the Grand Council of the Order of the Universe made Swiftianity the official religion of the Universe. Phil Swift then fixed Swift City back to it's former glory before the Great War. In order to spread the religion to the Earthly realm, in A.D. 0, he sent his son, Putin, to Earth, and in order to disguise his identity, he changed his name to Jesus Christ, and in order to make humans able to grasp the concept of Phil Swift and Flex Tape, he invented Christianity. The leaders of Rome still could not grasp this concept, so they sentenced Putin to death in Swift City. After being resurrected 69 days later by God, he traveled the Roman Empire spreading the word for 40 days, then ascended back to the New Great Rift. The Swiftian Scribes allowed humans to document these happenings in dialects and manuscripts known as the books of Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John Post Great War Because Phil Swift knows no boundaries of time and space, he was able to predict the Czardom of Donald Trump over the United States. So in order to stop Trump, Swift again sent his son, Putin, this time with no disguise. Putin used his experience in the KGB to mind control every member of the American Republic Party to sabotage Trumps Czardom from the inside out.